Revenge is sweet
by Jashin's Kitsune
Summary: What happens when revenge go's too far and turns into seduction. Read to find out


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the ideas. ;)

Akatsuki base:

We tune into this show just as Hidan and Itachi are walking down a corridor and hear Hidan ask Itachi "You no mad at me?"  
>"No Hidan I'm not angry." Itachi responded in a blank voice.<br>"Yay you no mad at me, love you Itachi hehehe!" at that point Hidan goes up to Itachi and hugs him. Itachi lets Hidan hugs him but when he's distracted stabs Hidan in the back with a kunai. Hidan responds by shouting "What the fuck was that for Itachi that hurt!" Itachi makes his point clear to Hidan that he did not like being touched and was lucky to survive that at all.  
>Hidan jerked away letting out a cry while running away to Kakuzu he yelled "Kuzu, Itachi stabbed me, kiss it and make it better!"<br>Itachi walked away shaking his head at Hidan's antics.

An hour or two latter Hidan went back into the living room where Itachi was reading his icha icha. With an evil smirk Hidan silently went behind the couch that Itachi was sitting in and waited. Hidan then popped out of nowhere and said really loud in Itachi's face "POP GOES THE WEASEL" and then hits Itachi on the head then runs away.  
>Itachi pissed at Hidan for doing that comes up with a plan and starts smirking, he enters Hidan's bathroom and comes out 20 seconds later still smirking. Later that night Hidan went into his bathroom for his nightly shower. At 9:20 Hidan comes out of the shower ready to dry off his perfect silvery white hair when he looked into the mirror and screams. Running out of his bathroom Hidan started yelling at Itachi "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR IT'S PINK!"<br>"Hn" Itachi says with a blank expression.  
>"What the fuck does that mean." Hidan then stomps off going back to his room but just before he went inside Hidan yelled back to Itachi saying he would get him back.<p>

Many days had paced since the pink hair incident with yet no luck with a plan for Hidan to get Itachi back. On that same day Hidan was in the kitchen sit at the counter still thinking of a way to get Itachi back. While thinking Hidan did not notice Itachi enter the room and was sitting right next to him.  
>"So Hidan, still thinking of way to get me back."<br>Startled at the unexpected noise Hidan fell out of the chair he was sitting in.  
>Hidan ignored the pain and started getting back up slowly looking at Itachi with a smirk. "Yes I think I finally have a plan."<br>"I was starting to think your little one track arrogant mind couldn't comprehend such thoughts." Itachi said with a smirk back to match Hidan's. Before Itachi could react Hidan grabbed his scythe and cut off Itachi's ponytail so that Itachi's hair would look like Sasuke's. But Itachi used a henge so he would look like himself with his ponytail back on. Itachi didn't show it but he was livid at Hidan for cutting off his precious ponytail. So he decided to completely embarrass Hidan, but he would have to wait for Hidan to be out of the base for an hour.

It was five weeks later when Itachi finally had the chance. Hidan was coming back from a mission and saw Itachi burning something but paid it no attention until he got to his room and went to change out of the bloody ripped up fabric that couldn't be called pants anymore. He went to change after his shower and found only dresses and school girl outfits; he couldn't wear his Akatsuki cloak as Kakuzu needed to sow it back up.

Hidan takes a moment looking at the clothes in disbelief that he was in his room and not Konan's room. So choosing the best one out of the options (a purple school girl outfit) Hidan put it on and decided to mess with Itachi's head. Hidan found Itachi in the living room reading his Icha Icha paradise. Hidan pulls down Itachi's Icha Icha and strikes a sexy pose and asks Itachi "Do I look sexy Itachi-kun?" Itachi sweat drops, says no then goes back to his Icha Icha. Hidan irritated by Itachi's disregard of him takes his book and throws it, then sitting on Itachi's lap and leaning close to him asks in a husky voice "now am I sexy?" Itachi leans in tilling Hidan's lips where they were separated by mere millimeters grabs him by the waist and puts his hand on Hidan's stomach before saying in a breathy whisper "no" before using the hand on Hidan's stomach to push Hidan off his lap. Itachi pulls out his second copy of Icha Icha and starts reading. Hidan on the floor says "please Itachi-sama" while pulling down the book so Itachi can see his face. Itachi smacks Hidan on the head with his book and told him to go try to seduce Kakuzu.

"But your better and I promise to behave and do what you say." Hidan pleaded. Itachi responded with a positively evil smirk on his face and said menacingly "oh really."

Hidan not noticing the menacing tone in Itachi's voice said "yes Itachi-sama."

"Fine, then follow me."  
>"What?" Hidan said not actually think Itachi would go through with this.<br>Itachi leads Hidan to his bedroom and tells Hidan to go lay on the bed. Hidan obeying like he said he was and went to the bed and rested upon the black silk sheets. Itachi then went to his closet and pulled out a red scarf then walks up to Hidan a ties the scarf around Hidan's eyes and tells him to lay still and to not move. After a couple of minutes Itachi had managed to tie all of Hidan limbs to each bed post so he could not move. The room went quiet and Hidan was still tied to the bed.  
>"Itachi you there….hello Itachi don't just leave me like this."<br>There was a dark looming shadow over Hidan which was Itachi but Hidan couldn't tell until he spoke these words that made Hidan's blood run cold.  
>"Stay here while I burn down the base with you in it." Itachi said with a dark voice and Hidan could tell there was a smirk on his face if he didn't have the scarf covering his eyes.<p>

Three months passed before the base was usable and another month till Hidan was healed from the burns. It took a week after Hidan was fully healed. One day he was walking down a hallway when he sees Itachi and his blood runs cold his heart races and Hidan freezes where he is. Itachi seeing this stops and smirks then he says "Hn, Hidan did you want something."  
>"N-no …..S-s-sir" Hidan said fearfully bowing to Itachi not wanting to get him mad.<br>"Exactly" Itachi says walking away eating his pocky.

….  
>hoped you liked it.<br>Funny yes tell me what you think.


End file.
